You Know I'm No Good
by SmilerColfer
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA: Despues de que Kurt pasa una noche de sexo con Sebastian, el chico que tanto odiaba, empiezan a tener sexo, y se convierten en... ¿Amigos con derechos?. Todo va bien, solo hay un problema: Kurt esta profundamente enamorado de Blaine. Cap 8 Smut
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo esta linda y rara historia de keepcalm90 es un fic Kurtbastian para los que les gusta esa pareja... espero les guste (si no jodanse)jajaja no me crean!XD

Disfruten :D

* * *

jaja

Kurt Hummel se enamoró de Blaine Anderson el primer momento en que lo conoció, en las escaleras de la Academia Dalton.

Sabía que era absurdo, todo eso del amor a primera vista, pero no le importaba. Él estaba muy enamorado. Quiero decir ¿cómo podría alguien no enamorarse de Blaine a primera vista?

Con su buena apariencia juvenil, ojos castaños brillantes, sonrisa deslumbrante, qué lindo que se veía en esa chaqueta de color rojo y azul y, finalmente, su voz ángel.

Se hicieron muy amigos cuando se enteraron de que tenían muchas cosas en común, y creció aún más cuando Kurt fue transferido a Dalton.

Por supuesto, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Blaine, más se enamoró de él.

Ahora Kurt iba a decirle a Blaine le amaba de verdad, pero se sentía que nunca tendría una oportunidad. Hasta que llegó el día de San Valentín y trajo consigo una oportunidad de oro.

Kurt, por supuesto, se sintió devastado al saber que el día de San Valentín la persona de la que estaba enamorado Blaine no era él, sino un chico de pelo largo, gerente de GAP llamado Jeremiah

Kurt se lamentó durante meses para alentar a Blaine a llevarle serenata a Jeremiah ese día. Kurt perdió en su única oportunidad con Blaine Anderson el bombón adolescente.

A Jeremiah le encantó la canción y él y Blaine comenzaron a salir poco después y continuaron saliendo por más de un año.

Al principio Kurt todavía trató de salir con Blaine, con la pequeña esperanza de que Blaine algún día abriera los ojos y viera que Kurt fue el que realmente lo amaba, pero lamentablemente Blaine era una especie de idiota cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón.

Finalmente Kurt se hartó de ser la tercera rueda de Blaine y Jeremiah, ver una película, mientras que los dos se besaban, o tomando un café, mientras que sólo se miraban a los ojos. Era como la tortura. Y Kurt no podía tener ni un minuto más de ella.

Cuando se trasladó de nuevo a McKinley él y Blaine lentamente, muy lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Eso molesto a Kurt por un tiempo pero finalmente consiguió superarlo, hasta que un día la mitad de su último año, él recibió un mensaje del Facebook de Blaine. Continuaron el intercambio de mensajes de forma esporádica durante todo el año escolar.

Unas semanas antes de la graduación Blaine le dijo a Kurt que él y Jeremiah habían roto porque Blaine se iría Northwestern en Chicago.

Ahora había otra oportunidad de oro de Kurt de vuelta, él condujo a Dalton, para declararle su amor a Blaine, e iban a vivir felices para siempre.

Luchó mucho ese día con la decisión de ir o no ir, para que al final solo recogiera las llaves por doceava vez y finalmente solo pudo ponerlas abajo. Para siempre, decidiendo él y Blaine no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que pensó Kurt pero el universo parecía tener otros planes.

En noviembre de Kurt habían solicitado muchos colegios de artes escénicas de todo el país, pero sólo The College of Performing Art Chicago le había dado una audición. Después de su actuación fue aceptado pero se quedó en Lima para el verano, trabajando en el taller de su padre para ganar algo de dinero extra, por desgracia, no fue suficiente para conseguir su propio lugar y ya no quería vivir con un extraño, llamó a la única persona que conocía en Chicago.

Blaine parecía feliz de saber de Kurt y de inmediato le ofreció un lugar para quedarse, y explicó que su compañero de cuarto curso, un chico que fue a Dalton con él, estaba a punto de irse del apartamento, al recientemente desocupado por arriba de ellos.

Era como si el universo quisiera que Kurt y Blaine estuvieran juntos, por lo menos así es como Kurt vio. ¿Por qué Blaine no lo podía ver así? Ver que Kurt y él estaban destinados para estar juntos, hasta el maldito universo lo sabía.

Kurt dejó Ohio la última semana de agosto, la escuela comenzó la segunda semana de septiembre, por lo que quería darse un tiempo para asentarse en su nuevo lugar. Kurt todavía no podía creer que estaría viviendo con Blaine Anderson, que ahora podría ver su hermoso rostro cada mañana. Las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar para él.

El último sábado del mes, Kurt tomó su avión y aterrizó en la ciudad alrededor del mediodía. Él dio la dirección al taxista, y partieron en camino al departamento de Blaine. El edificio era pequeño, sólo tres pisos, pero parecía pintoresco y se encuentra en el corazón de la ciudad.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda grande antes de llamar a la puerta delantera. Se le fue el aliento completamente cuando vio a Blaine detrás de la puerta, mirando tan intensamente como Kurt recordaba y si era posible, con una sonrisa aún más hermosa.

"Kurt oh mi dios que no puedo creer que estés realmente aquí" Blaine lo atrajo en un abrazo apretado.

Había pasado un año y medio desde que habían abrazado, pero Blaine seguía siendo igual de bueno en eso tal vez incluso mejor, su cuerpo más firme y olía tan varonil y delicioso. Kurt de mala gana apartó de los brazos de Blaine, este le se hizo a un lado para que pasara al apartamento y echa un vistazo a su nuevo alojamiento.

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el gran sofá de cuero marrón y sentado en medio de ese sofá estaba un chico alto, de cabello castaño, vestido con sólo un par de pantalones de mezclilla, bebiendo una botella de cerveza.

El extraño sin camisa ni siquiera parecía reconocer presencia de Kurt, sólo mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la pantalla del televisor, entrecerrando los ojos para observar al otro chico. Wow era guapo de so no tenía ni la menor duda.

¿Quién era este hombre? Oh Dios, ¿era el novio de Blaine?

Blaine Kurt dio un golpecito en el hombro, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, él castaño salto por el contacto "Entonces, ¿te gusta el lugar?"

Kurt sonrió "Es muy bueno, realmente grande."

El volumen de la televisión de repente levantó más alto y Blaine hizo un gesto de "Discúlpalo" extendió los brazos a Kurt en el para tener otro momento de cercanía con él, los interrumpió el sonido de algo que no podía ser más que un partido de fútbol.

Blaine se acercó al sofá y le dio un codazo al chico en el hombro "Oye, oye."

Finalmente el muchacho se volvió hacia Blaine con mirada grosera "Qué" resopló.

"Kurt está aquí", dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de colegiala.

"Sí, ¿y qué?" el muchacho volvió a la TV.

"Bueno, no quieres conocerlo?, él va a estar en tu antigua habitación."

Oh esto guapo chico era el compañero de apartamento de Blaine, Kurt pensó que se habría ido ya.

El muchacho se levantó del sofá una vez que su partido termino, apago la TV con un suspiro "Sí, seguro que sea."

Blaine jalo a Kurt y lo arrastró hasta el sofá "Kurt Hummel este es mi compañero de piso Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian es Kurt Hummel es un amigo de la escuela secundaria."

El joven, Sebastian, asintió con la cabeza para Kurt con un murmurado hola y luego apagó el televisor de nuevo.

Solo por ser cortés Kurt dijo hola de nuevo, pero había un gran toque de puta en su voz, al parecer Sebastian Smythe no sería de su agrado.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo de

You know Im No Good

Gracias a Micasse por el consejo (lo hare)

y una disculpa por las incoerencias y la mala calidad del primer cap

esq quise publicar el primer cap lo antes posible!

* * *

Kurt tomó sus maletas y camino hacia su nueva habitación, que todavía tenía todos las cosas del inquilino anterior. Blaine lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta "Entonces, ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?"

Kurt la observo de nuevo "Es muy linda, pero no piensa llevarse tu amigo sus cosas?"

"No, su papá le compró un departamento amueblado justo encima de este. Él esta aqui sólo porque en este momento el cable no está configurado todavía."

A Kurt le era un poco incomodo dormir en un colchón usado, y de un completo extraño, pero viéndolo bien le gustaba la idea de dormir en un colchón caro y poder usar los muebles de la habitación como suyos, y gratis. Pensó que talvez podría cambiar las sabanas o que sino la idea de dormir en un colchón de aire no seria nada mala.

Kurt desempacado sus dos maletas y dio un paso atrás para examinar el armario, su padre estaria enviando al resto de sus cosas al final de la semana, así que sólo había empacado las cosas esenciales, pero ya extrañaba todas sus otras ropas.

Después de que fue todo desempacado, Kurt volvio a la sala de estar, moviéndose con cautela casi como si no pertenecía ahí. Estar en un otro lugar que no fuera Lima, Ohio hacia sentirlo triste, y aunque ya había pasado unos días fuera de casa cuando New Directions fueron a Chicago el año pasado para las nacionales Kurt no se sentía como en ese momento: solo y con algo moviéndose en su estomago.

Kurt fue hacia la cocina, y encontró a Blaine de puntitas, tratando de alcanzar una taza en el estante mas alto del gabinete. La playera ajustada de llevaba Blaine se levanto ligeramente y Kurt pudo observan un trozo poco de la piel bronceada del vientre de Blaine.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Kurt sonrió desde la puerta. Blaine se volteó con sorpresa antes de sonreír de nuevo "Um seguro."

Kurt cogió la taza con facilidad, aún tenía unos centímetros mas que Blaine.

Blaine tomó la copa con una sonrisa tonta "Gracias, sabes, pensaba que iba a tener que reorganizar la cocina ya que Sebastian se tenia que ir, pero supongo que ya no tengo porque hacerlo ahora que estás aquí", le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Kurt mientras caminaba hacia la nevera "¿Quieres algo de tomar? "

"No gracias estoy bien."

Blaine cerró la nevera de nuevo "Bueno, yo estaba a punto de pedir una pizza para cenar. Si no mal recuerdo te gusta pimientos y piña ¿no?"

Kurt asintió "Si, eso es correcto" Aww Blaine recordaba su pizza favorita, qué dulce.

"La voy a llamar para que de una vez nos la traigan, estará aquí en 20 minutos, los que aprovecharemos para ponernos al dia ¿esta bien? ...sabes que te extrañe mucho" Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y este se esforzó en que sus rodillas no flaquearan.

Blaine ordenó la pizza y luego se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de estar, el televisor estaba apagado, pero el muchacho sin camisa aún estaba en el sofá, él estaba en su teléfono celular ahora.

"¿Cómo estuvo el juego?" Blaine le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el oro sofa delante de la mesa de centro y Kurt se sentó junto a él.

"Mierda", espetó Sebastian "mi equipo pierde."

Blaine le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla "Bueno, yo acabo de pedir pizzas si te quieres quedar."

Sebastian asintió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono.

Blaine se volteo hacia Kurt "Así que la universidad de Chicago de artes escénicas? eso es realmente genial Kurt. Estoy seguro de que habrías preferido Nueva York, pero creo que realmente te va a encantar aquí".

Blaine tenía razón Kurt había querido vivir en Nueva York desde que era un niño pequeño, pero Chicago tenía una cosa que Nueva York no: Blaine. Uh y claro ahí si aceptaron a Kurt.

"Sabes, Seb fue aceptado en NYU pero decidió ir a Chicago conmigo porque él es un gran mejor amigo" Blaine sonrió al chico que solo le dio una breve mirada.

"El mejor amigo?" Kurt dijo las palabras antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Sí se trasladó a Dalton para el último año y nos conocimos en la práctica de los Warlbers un día. Hemos especie de mejores amigos desde entonces."

Blaine golpeó a Sebastian en la pierna "¡Eh, tú sabes Seb, Kurt estaba en Los Warblers cuando fue a Dalton."

"Caray B que es fascinante", dijo Sebastian sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Blaine fue a recibir las pizzas, Kurt discretamente miró su culo, mientras se alejaba, Blaine siempre tuvo un gran trasero.

Blaine volvió con las dos cajas.

"¿Fue el repartidor Sexy?" Sebastian preguntó mientras ponía su teléfono abajo, por fin.

"No sé, ¿acaso piensas que estoy Sexy" Blaine se rió, poniendo la pizza sobre la mesa.

Sebastian abrió una de las pizzas y se decepciono al ver que no eran de su agrado "¿Qué demonios es esto Anderson sabes que odio las piñas."

Blaine se golpeó la mano "Lo se, pero esque no es para ti, es para nosotros."

Wow sonaba tan bien cómo Blaine había dicho "nosotros", dejando a Kurt imaginar todas las cosas que podían compartir en el futuro.

Los tres comieron en silencio, hasta que Sebastian finalmente rompió el silencio con el sonido de su teléfono celular, él levantó la vista de la pantalla con una sonrisa diabólica y se levanto del sofá.

"Hey Anderson salgamos, podemos coquetear con las personas mayores, chicos sexys, caballeros que nos compran tragos... animate."

Blaine no se esperaba la propuesta del ojiverde "Sebastian tú sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso."

Sebastian miró confundido "Puedo invitar a unos chicos a venir aquí si quieres."

Blaine suspiró "No, no es eso."

Una mirada de comprensión inundó el rostro de Sebastian "Oh, se me habia olvidado."

Antes de Kurt podría incluso preguntar de que estaban hablando, el celular de Blaine sono sobre la mesa y al mirar de quien era los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron como nunca antes los había visto brillar.

"Bueno, hablando del diablo" Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco "Dile a Marco que digo hola."

El corazón de Kurt empezó a hundirse y otra vez no pudo contener sus palabras en "Marco?" balbuceó.

"¿Es el sexy y latino novio de Blaine" intervino Sebastian y Kurt sintió que su corazón caía hasta sus pies

"Sí, el único chico capaz de sacar de la jodida cabeza de Blaine a Jeremiah" Sebastian bromeó y Blaine lanzó una almohada a él. "Nos conocimos el mes pasado en España para el programa de intercambio de música en las escuelas. Ahí es donde él vive, pero él viene aquí para las vacaciones de invierno para visitar a Blaine por su cumpleaños, parece que lo repite a cada diez minutos"Blaine se sonrojó como una colegiala.

"Sí, solo espero que cuando sus largas sesiones de sexo por teléfono terminen hagan que se sientan complacidos sexualmente" se burló de Sebastian. "El seo telefónico sueña aburrido, honestamente no creo que duren mucho"

"No, porque no me olvidaría de él, amenos que estuviera loco" contraataco Blaine.

Kurt podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, mientras Blaine habló de este muchacho. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para pensar que el universo tuvo un gran plan maestro para traerlo y Blaine y él terminaran juntos, porque a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Blaine mientras hablaba de este chico misterioso, ahora era evidente que el universo realmente odiaba a Kurt.

"Tengo que comprar cobijas" murmuró Kurt y los muchachos lo miraron. "Yo necesito um... sábanas" Kurt se puso de pie y comenzó a correr por la habitación, se sentía como que tenía que estar tan lejos de esa conversación como fuera posible.

Blaine termino la llamada y se levantó después de él, lo detuvo a mitad de camino por el pasillo. "Espera Kurt Iré contigo, ya que tú no conoces la ciudad" justo en ese momento el teléfono de Blaine empezó a sonar.

"No Blaine está bien en serio, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar la tienda a mí mismo. Tú realmente deberias responderle, no todos los días tu ama doespañol llama a para decirte lo mucho que te ama" Kurt fingió su mejor sonrisa antes de entrar en la habitación y rompiendo a llorar.

No podía creer que después de un año y medio todavía estaba llorando por Blaine, era obvio que él no lo quiera, Kurt se lamento por ser un idiota. Se permitio llorar un poco más de tiempo antes de levantarse de la cama. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta se dio cuenta de Sebastian se había ido y Blaine estaba en el sofá, riendo en su teléfono como un loco enfermo. Enfermo de amor.

Afortunadamente Kurt tenía GPS en su iphone para que él encontró rápidamente un lugar para comprar lo que necesitaba. Compró una edredón, unas almohadas, el desayuno del dia siguiente. Cuando regresó, a las diez, Blaine estaba todavía en el teléfono, así que Kurt se fue en silencio a su habitación, hizo la cama y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

El primer día de clases fue agitado. El primer proyecto fue la producción de tres semanas de Little Shop of Horrors. Después de los ejercicios de calentamiento vocal todo el mundo era agrupado por su rango. Kurt estaba en un grupo de puras chicas, porque era un contratenor masculino y un chico contratenor es bastante raro. Al principio le daba vergüenza, pero al final del día después de que todos le habían dicho que ra bastante bueno se sintió bastante seguro de si mismo.

Cuando Kurt llegó a casa, el apartamento estaba vacío, así que fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. la ropa que solía llevarse a la escuela era bastante incomoda, y en cas solo veía a Blaine así que no se apenaba por ponerse ropa cómoda. Se puso unos pantalones de yoga y una playera en de cuello-v, y salió de su habitación directo a el sofá, cambio de canal en canal en la TV buscando algo interesante hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal lo interrumpió cundo fue abierta.

Blaine entró con su amigo Sebastian "el grosero" Smythe siguiéndolo, sonaba como si estuvieran peleando por algo realmente serio.

"Creo que el ganador fue el que canto a capela" dijo Blaine.

"De ninguna manera Anderson, de tantos años de ser la perra Warblers de seguro se te frió cerebro. Es mas que obvio que te parecio sexy, quiero decir, era un chico atractivo, y esa guitarra lo hacia ver candente... pero en definitiva no tiene talento. Si fuera un concurso de chicos super-sexys claro que seria el ganador. De seguro solo te fijabas en su ardiente culo ".

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Lo siento Seb, no le vi el creo que si merecia ganar"

Kurt los miro con curiosidad.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco "Ah, claro se me olvidaba que sólo tienes ojos para cierto latino."

Kurt frunció el ceño involuntariamente, ¿por qué ese putas tiene que recordarle eso.

Blaine miro a Kurt y le sonrió "Oh, hey Kurt no me di cuenta que estabas allí. Dime, ¿cómo fue tu primer día?" -preguntó sentadose a su lado.

"Fue bueno, estamos haciendo Little Shop of Horrors como nuestra primera producción y um me eligieron porque puedo cantar hasta alta F."

Sebastian casi se cae al suelo de la gracia de las palabras del ojiazul "¿alto F?, mierda, pensé que sólo las niñas podrían llegar a esa nota. ¿Qué, acaso estas castrado o algo así?"

Kurt lo miró con una mirada fría, pero Blaine habló antes de que Kurt pudiera lanzarse al ojiverde "No, en realidad Kurt es un contratenor, es bastante raro encontrar uno, y es realmente impresionante" Colocó una mano en el hombro de Kurt, el corazón de Kurt dio un giro a causa de la adrenalina hecha por el pequeño toque de su amor platónico. Blaine continuó "Si, aun recuerdo la vez en la que Kurt adicionó para un solo en los Warblers, cantó un impresionante cover de Don't Cry For Me Argentina ".

"¿No es una canción de las mujeres?" preguntó Sebastian con una risa entre dientes.

Kurt quería matarlo a patadas, pero el sonido del teléfono celular de Blaine lo detuvo.

Cuando Blaine miró la pantalla del teléfono no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa tonta, aunque Kurt realmente consideraba hermosa la cara de estúpido de Blaine. El castaño decidió dejar la sala, ya que no quería oír la estúpida conversación que estaría teniendo con su novio. Eso seria una tortura.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, pero Sebastian apareció después de unos minutos.

"Dios los dos están teniendo seño telefónico. Qué asqueroso" abrió la nevera, sacó la caja de cartón de jugo de naranja y comenzó a beber directamente de ella.

"Oh, Dios mío ¿qué estás haciendo animal? Si tanto quieres ¿por que no te sirves en un vaso?" Kurt lo regañó.

"Cálmate princesa, es sólo jugo, y además estoy seguro de que Blainey no le importará. Él demasiado ocupado con su sesión de sexo telefónica que no creo que realmente le parezca importante".

Kurt agarró la caja de su mano "Sí, bueno, a mí sí me importa."

"Wow ¿alguien te hizo amargado, o así naciste? pareces muy tenso para tener dieciocho años. lo que tú necesitas es cogerte a alguien, así que si te portas amable conmigo puede que te de una pequeña muestra del buen sexo que podemos tener contra la pare-"

Kurt se puso las manos sobre las orejas para no oír nada mas"¿Quieres callarte ya?, que ni siquiera me conoces."

Sebastian sonrió "Confía en mí nena, he conocido a un montón de chicos y sé que clase de persona eres. Del tipo mojigato. No me sorprendería que fueras virgen, puedo reconocer a un chico virgen cuando lo veo."

"Que te jodan", espetó Kurt.

"Oh ya veo, este gato gatito tiene garras. Esto seria realmente divertido, siempre he pensado que los mojigatos son sexy" Sebastian tarto de acariciarle la mejilla de Kurt, pero Kurt le golpeó la mano.

"Veo que no me equivoque, eres solo un mojigato, un triste y aburrido mojigato."

"¿Quieres irte al infierno? ¡Largo de aquí! tengo que terminar la cena. y si no vas a ayudar mejor no me estorbes."

Sebastian salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y Kurt se quedó hirviendo de ira, nunca antes había conocido a una persona que podría hacer hervir su sangre con tanta facilidad.

Dios, ¿por qué dejaba que ese idiota lo lastimara tanto?, era como si ese chico tratara a toda costa de hacer sentir mal a Kurt, y lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle eso a Blaine. Sebastian era su mejor amigo.

Dios sabe porque razón Blaine Anderson era el mejor amigo de alguien como Sebastian Smythe, seguro ese torpe latino hacia que Blaine solo viera el lado amable de Sebastian, porque Sebastian era una mierda como persona. Pero Kurt estaba decidido a no dejar que nada de lo que ese suricato hiciera lo dañara.

Quizá en un mundo perfecto Kurt y Sebastián podrían haber sido sido amigos, pero si las cosas no cambiaban o mas bien el castaño mas alto cambiaba... eso jamás podría suceder.

**Bien este es el tercer capitulo, y vaya que es corto.!**

**Para los que leen este fic quiero recomendarles el fic "Red" es una historia hecho por mi. Espero que a alguno de ustedes les guste el Humor ya que de eso trata.**

**Una disculpa, trate de subir este cap ayer, pero un maldito compañero de la prepa tomo mi computadora y le cambio la contraseña, y por si no pudiera ser mas pendejo, se le olvido la clave que puso... en fin solo le patee los huevos hata que la recordó! (hablo en serio, le pegue en la entrepienta con mi pie, muy, muy fuerte, lloro pero recordó la contraseña XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola :3**

**antes que nada gracias a todos los que agregas esta historia a favorite y follow... y claro a los que dejan sus reviwes... despues de varios dias aqui les ddejo el cuarto capitulo!**

**La cancion es "The Edge Of Glory" de Lady Gaga**

* * *

"Así que… ¿de que piensas disfrazarte para Halloween Kurt? Pregunto Blaine sentándose para tomar el desayuno. Halloween estaba a tan solo una semana, y Kurt no tenía idea de que ponerse. "todavía no estoy seguro… ¿de qué iras tú?

Blaine se encogió los hombros "Tampoco estoy seguro, supongo que tendremos que ir desnudos" El comentario hizo a Kurt escupir el café que tenía en la boca, y Blaine se rió. La puerta principal fue golpeada y Kurt rodo los ojos al imaginar quien era la persona que estaba detrás de aquella puerta. "Por un carajo ¡Date prisa! Seguro llegaremos tarde" dijo la inconfundible voz de Sebastian mientras golpeaba la puerta con más fuerza.

Blaine se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la puerta "Hey Seb te vez muy bien" Sebastian olvidó el enojo con el que venía al oír el alago del moreno mientras modelaba su camisa nueva "Lo sé, siempre lo hago" dijo con presunción. "¿Nos vamos?""

Ese día Blaine y Sebastian iban a realizar un dueto que presentarían en su escuela. Kurt estaba emocionado por ver a Blaine cantar de nuevo. Una parte de él extrañaba desesperadamente oír a Blaine cantar, Blaine tenía la voz de un ángel. (Según Kurt)

De camino a la escuela el celular de Blaine vibro y sus ojos se iluminaron, Kurt sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. "Marco me desea suerte ¿No es dulce?" sonrió como un idiota. Kurt hizo todo lo posible por no vomitar en ese momento, aparecía que en lugar de querer que Blaine se luciera lo hiciera mal y así la suerte de Marco fuera algo así como una maldición.

_Estúpidos extranjeros ¿acaso o pueden salir con alguien que no este apartado? Bueno Blaine no sabe que esta apartado… aun así él es debería estar conmigo_

¡Eh!, ¿sabes lo que sería buena suerte? Si tu Don Juan te manda una foto de él desnudo. Apuesto a que es enorme, ¿Verdad Blainey?" Sebastian le dio un codazo a Blaine y el moreno se sonrojo "¡Seb!, ¡eso es privado!"

"Está bien" dijo calmándolo "Al menos dinos si es bueno en la cama" insistió el castaño

Blaine hizo una larga pausa y luego suspiro con una sonrisa "Es bueno, realmente es increíble. No puedo esperar a que llegue y me pueda follar contra la pared de nuevo"

Kurt, quien iba conduciendo el auto de Blaine, casi se sale del carril al oír las palabras de Blaine, por suerte pudo tomar bien el volante. Sebastian puso su mano en el hombro de Blaine "Bueno Anderson… me siento orgulloso de ti. Te he enseñado a gozar el sexo bastante bien"

¡Dios! ¿Por qué ese idiota siempre tiene que hacer eso?

El escenario no estaba muy lleno, así que Kurt se sentó en el frente. Blaine y Sebastian eran los últimos en presentarse, así que Kurt estaba impaciente por ver a Blaine.

Todos los estudiantes que se presentaron eran bastante talentosos, pero Kurt sabía que Blaine era mucho mejor que todos ellos, cuando por fin subieron al escenario Kurt no pudo evitar aplaudir como un desquiciado fan. En el escenario había un piano y dos taburetes, Blaine y Sebastian se sentaron uno frente al otro y la música comenzó.

Blaine comenzó a cantar.

There's no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
There's no reason you shouldn't take me home tonight (tonight)

I need a man who thinks it right when it's so wrong,  
Tonight yeah baby,  
Tonight yeah baby,  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight (tonight)

La voz de Blaine era tan hermosa como Kurt recordaba, tal vez incluso más. Se Excito cuando Blaine lo miro de reojo.

Sebastian hizo la siguiente parte.

It's time to feel the rush,  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall in love

Kurt estaba en shock. Sebastian no era bueno, era genial. Su voz era diferente a Blaine. Era hábil como su personalidad y Kurt se encontró cada vez más cautivado por los dos mientras cantaban juntos a través de los coros.

I'm on The Edge of Glory,  
and I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on The Edge of Glory,  
and I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
I'm on The Edge of Glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Blaine canto la siguiente parte, se veía tan hermoso en ese momento, cerró los ojos y su voz sonaba que era tan escandalosamente hermosa hipnotizo a Kurt.

Another shot, before we kiss the other side,  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
Alright, alright  
Pull out your shade 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
It doesn't hurt everybody know my name tonight  
Alright, alright

It's time to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall in love

Sebastian vio a Kurt desde la primera fila, le sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

I'm on The Edge of Glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on The Edge of Glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge

I'm on The Edge of Glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

Kurt estaba más que cautivado con la presentación de ambos. Estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción. Una cosa era amar a Gaga y otra amar a Blaine, pero esto era la combinación de ambas.

I'm on The Edge of Glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
I'm on The Edge of Glory,  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
I'm on the edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge  
The edge

I'm on The Edge of Glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

I'm on the edge with you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

I'm on the edge with you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

I'm on the edge with you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you

Blaine se le unió a Sebastian hasta que se terminó la canción,

El piano dejo de tocar poco a poco y una vez que lo hizo, Kurt fue el primero en saltar de su asiento para dar a los niños una ovación de pie y el resto de la audiencia seguida.

Kurt estaba en la puerta del escenario esperando a Blaine y Sebastian a salir.

Blaine salió primero, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvimos?" De repente el subconsciente de Kurt lo traiciono y tomo a Blaine en un fuerte abrazo "Estuviste increíble."

Blaine le devolvió el abrazo "Dios, ¿de verdad lo crees? Estaba tan nervioso, me sentía débil."

No era de sorprenderse que Blaine fuera humilde, nunca presumía lo verdaderamente talentoso que era, al igual que en la secundaria.

Sebastian entró por la puerta del escenario con una sonrisa arrogante. Blaine se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro "Hey Seb, Kurt dice que estuvimos muy bien."

Sebastian rodo los ojos "Por favor, yo ya lo sabía" claramente Sebastian no era humilde en absoluto, y eso no era sorpresa. "Al parecer, el estúpido y sensual pianista también pensó que era estupendo, porque él me va a llevar a cenar. Creo que probablemente me lo cogeré".

Lo dijo tan casualmente, como si fuera un algo natural. Kurt tuvo que reprimir decirle los millones de insultos que inundaron su mente, aunque no era muy fácil.

El pianista salió de la puerta del escenario y Sebastian se humedeció los labios "Bueno perdedores. Yo diría que me deseo suerte, pero no lo necesito", hizo un giño y se fue hacia el hombre del piano.

"Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser el mejor amigo de ese tipo?" Kurt resopló mientras él y Blaine se dirigió hacia el coche.

Blaine se encogió de hombros "Seb es una especie de píldora difícil de tragar, al principio, pero una vez que llegas a conocerlo… realmente él es diferente, veras que es muy divertido."

Blaine siempre quería ver mejor de la gente, era una de las cosas Kurt amaba de él, pero con Sebastian aún no podía saber que mierda veía de bueno o divertido. Probablemente Blaine jamás vería el lado asqueroso de Sebastian. Sí ese tipo podía cantar, y muy bien sin embargo no es motivo suficiente para dejarlo ser un bastardo engreído.

"Feliz Halloween" dijo Blaine mientras daba vueltas con su disfraz. Iba vestido como el hombre de monopolio y se veía bastante adorable. "Me gusta" Kurt asintió con la cabeza, hace dos días que finalmente había decidido ser Charlie Chaplin. Fue fácil porque él ya tenía un traje y acaba de comprar un sombrero de Caín en una tienda de segunda mano.

La puerta fue golpeada justo a las nueve, Era Sebastián, pasaba para recogerlos e ir a una fiesta de fraternidad. Kurt no estaba muy sorprendido de ver la forma en que Sebastian estaba vestido, tenía un pantalón azul marino, una playera blanca ajustada al pecho, una corbata y un sombrero de policía.

"Déjame adivinar, eres un oficial de tránsito" Kurt dijo en broma.

"Muy gracioso Hummel, pero al menos yo no estoy vestido como un abuelo. Me refiero a ¿de qué coño estás vestido?, ¿estas consciente de que pareces sacado de una mala película de los noventa? Solo falta que cargues un letrero en la frente que diga `no me odas`".

Blaine intervino "Vamos Sebastian, está bien. Creo que Kurt se ve muy lindo, es muy clásico." Kurt sonrió. Su corazón se derritió.

Sebastian dio un bufido exasperado "Sí, lo que sea, no me importa si el precioso chico de porcelana se ve como película antigua. Ahora vámonos, o vamos a llegar tarde."

La fiesta estaba lleno de gente y chicos con poca ropa, ningún de ellos le volteo a ver a Kurt. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo quizá Sebastian había tenido razón en su traje porque parecía tener mucha mejor suerte en la suya.

Toda la noche en que fue rodeado por los chicos más calientes de la fiesta, Kurt no se sorprendió cuando veía a Sebastian darles nalgadas y miradas lujuriosas a esos chicos.

Blaine tampoco ayudaba mucho, paso la mayor parte de la noche en su teléfono masajeándose con su novio español. Para Kurt esa noche había salido muy mal, otra fiesta de mierda que agregar a su diario.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews... si les esta gustando la historia aganmelo saber asi dedicare mas tiempo a traduciles mas caps... y tambien agregenla a favorites y follows**

**por cierto tengo otro fic "Red" para los que les interese... es de Humor y Romance!**

**eso es todo por ahora... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**les deseo un feliz viernes!**

**aqui les traigo el 5to capitulo! **

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

Kurt finalmente lo hizo, que finalmente consiguió un trabajo. Con la ayuda de Blaine consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería del campus de Blaine. Blaine compartía la clase de historia y de música con el chico que trabajaba allí, pero se fue porque él consiguió otro trabajo. Kurt hablo con el encargado de la biblioteca y dijo que por lo general no aceptaba a chicos que no estudiaran ahí pero hizo una excepción al ver el entusiasmo de este. Y ahora Kurt era el encargado de la biblioteca de la universidad de Blaine. Solo tenía que registrar los libros que prestaban y acomodar los que entregaban. _Sencillo._

El día de Acción de Gracias se acercaba, ese sería el primero lejos de su familia. Cuando era sólo él y su padre nunca celebraban el Dian de Acción de Gracias de una forma. Kurt lo general solía ver el desfile que pasaba por su calle en la mañana, su padre veía Fútbol en la tarde y se iban a comer pavo mientras veían películas en la noche. Después de que su padre se casó con Carol las cosas se volvieron más tradicionales y tenían las típicas cenas familiares que Kurt amaba, pero este año, ya que él y Finn se habían ido, su padre y Carol iban a Dayton a visitar al hermano de Carol. Kurt trató de no sentirse demasiado triste. Esperaba que con su trabajo nuevo obtuviera el dinero suficiente para comprar un boleto a Lima.

Blaine quedo en Chicago. Dijo que su familia no era muy grande, y en Acción de Gracias no hacían absolutamente nada. Su padre solía trabajar y su madre no sabía cocinar, además de que estaba ahorrando todo el dinero para las vacaciones de invierno y su precioso Marco.

Así que Kurt decidió que iba a cocinar una mini-cena de acción de gracias para Blaine y él. Sería una gran manera de mostrar Blaine lo mucho que le importaba.

En el día acción de gracias por la mañana Kurt despertó temprano. Él ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaría la noche anterior, así lo único que tenía que hacer era cocinar, cosa que se le daba muy bien. Él siempre le encantaba estar en la cocina, aunque cuando era pequeño no podía cocinar siempre ayudaba a su mama, pasándole los ingredientes de la comida y lavando trastes.

Cuando Kurt salió de su habitación podía escuchar que la televisión estaba encendida en la sala y se entusiasmó. Siempre me encantó ver a Blaine a primera hora de la mañana, en su pijama.

"Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias" cantó Kurt en un tono alegre al entrar en la habitación.

"Feliz Día de Gracias a ti también querida."

Kurt dejó pasar la voz que no era definitivamente de Blaine. Se volvió y vio Sebastian tendido en el sofá, vestido sólo con un par de pantalones de pijama de cuadros.

Kurt frunció el ceño "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Blaine y yo fuimos a dar una caminata en la mañana y luego me invitó a volver aquí. Él dijo que su valioso muñeco de porcelana se tomaría la molestia de cocinar la cena esta noche."

"¡Genial! Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí", dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

Sebastian se sentó y se estiró, tenía los brazos muy marcados y musculosos, Kurt nunca había notado eso antes.

"Sí, bueno, Anderson me invito a pasar el Día de Gracias aquí, al parecer `papa adicto al trabajo´ y `mama se usar mejor una tarjeta de crédito que un horno´ no harán nada y los míos tampoco tendrás, así que tendrás que tolerarme princesa. Ahora tendrás que hacer cena para tres".

"Perfecto" Kurt suspiro rendido "¿Podrías por lo menos bajarle al volumen? y tal vez vestirse. Quiero decir ¿Por lo menos eres dueño de una camisa?"

Sebastian sonrió "¿Disfrutando de la vista muñeca?"

Kurt rodó los ojos "Dios, eres insufrible", se volteó y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Hey no tan rápido Julia Child" Sebastian se levantó y siguió a Kurt a la cocina "Mi padre me envió dos grandes ayer, así que me voy a comprar el postre. Mi pastel favorito es la calabaza, espero que eso está bien con usted, su alteza."

Sorprendentemente eso era tarta favorita de Kurt también, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención "Tu padre te dio dos mil dólares. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, tal vez porque se siente culpable. ¿Por qué coño te importa Hummel? Sólo quiero comprar el estúpido postre" Sebastian sonaba más a la defensiva, Kurt nunca había oído hablar a Sebastian así.

"Bueno, lo siento, yo… era sólo curiosidad. Ya sabes que no todos podemos tener la suerte de tener padres que nos dan dinero todo el tiempo."

"Por favor, no es la suerte lo que le permite a mi padre tirar dinero a lo pendejo en problemas. Sin embargo es muy conveniente."

¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas pueden tener Sebastian? Aparte de ser una gran puta. Kurt estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Blaine entró "Si saben que puedo oírlos a ambos discutiendo desde el corredor ¿Cierto? ", dijo riendo.

"No es nada, Hummel es sólo ser una reina del drama como de costumbre."

Blaine negó con la cabeza "¿No les importaría dejar sus diferencias y fingir ser amigos por este día?"

"No" Kurt resopló por lo bajo.

"Bueno Bas y yo vamos a ir a comprar los pasteles a la panadería de la esquina. Así que usted puedes estar solo en la cocina." Kurt sonrió ante eso, Blaine lo conocía tan bien.

"Oh sí, divertirse cariño", bromeó Sebastian e hizo ruidos de besos ruidosos. Blaine lo arrastro fuera del departamento antes de que el ojiverde sonrojara más a su amigo.

A las cuatro de toda la comida estaba hecha y los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Sebastian llevaba una mirada fulminante ya que su equipo de futbol favorito perdió y no quería hablar. Por suerte.

Sebastián y Blaine comieron tres platos de la comida de Kurt y él estaba muy emocionado de ver a Blaine disfrutando tanto su comida. Estaba viendo a Blaine disfrutar cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"Hey Hummel esta comida es bastante buena", dijo Sebastian después de tomar su último trozo de pavo.

"Si Kurt es realmente genial. Muchas gracias por cocinar todo esto" Blaine palmeó la parte superior de la mano de Kurt, era tan cálido. "Y Seb eres una mierda que no pudo ir a casa, pero me alegro de que estés aquí."

"Sí, lo que sea, yo no quiero estar en Ohio en este momento de todos modos. Además, mi querido papá dijo que volaríamos a los Alpes para navidad. ¿Si sabes que los chicos suizos son muy sexys?"

"Eso suena muy bien Bas. En Navidad todos estaremos justo donde queremos estar. Kurt estará en Ohio con su familia, tú estarás en Suiza y yo estaré aquí con Marco durante tres semanas", suspiró felizmente.

"Dios Anderson que sonaste como una patética película Disney de mierda."

Kurt trató de no reírse y admitir a Sebastian que en realidad había dicho algo gracioso.

Después de la cena, probaron el pastel de calabaza y resulto ser el mejor pastel que Kurt había probado nunca. Blaine amablemente se ofreció a limpiar y Sebastian, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Se sentó a la mesa de centro de la sala con su teléfono celular, hasta que finalmente saltó "Bueno Blainey y Kurty, Odio comer y salir corriendo, pero tengo un ardientede culo que atender. Esto fue muy divertido, gracias por la comida Lady Hummel" le dijo a Kurt antes de salir.

"Trae buen culo" murmuro Kurt mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ayudar a Blaine terminar los platos.

* * *

**Tratare de acualizar un dia Red y el siguiente You Know Im No Good :P**

**si les esta gustando la historia denle en Favorites y en Follow tambien los invito a leer mi otro fic -Red- es una comedia! :333**

**Espero sus Reviews... besos :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!  
****Im back bitches!  
****Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela me ha estado matando en mi ultima semana... en especial mi estupida maestra de quimica... pero bueno!  
Disfruten (El momento Kurtbastian se esta acercando)**

**SmillerKlaine**

* * *

El primer día de diciembre Blaine ya estaba más que insoportable. Marco vendía en una semana y Blaine se estaba volviendo loco preparándose para su llegada, se encargo de la limpieza de cada centímetro del departamento. Y nunca dejaba de hablar de él, y Kurt, en más de una ocasión quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared cada vez Blaine empezó a hablar.

El cumpleaños de Blaine era el quince de diciembre, sería un sábado, el primer sábado de vacaciones de invierno. Él había planeado una increíble semana que disfrutaría junto con Marco. Pero el lunes… todo cambio.

Kurt volvió a casa y se sorprendió al encontrar a Blaine llorando en el sofá. Él se sentó a su lado para averiguar qué podía traerlo así "Oh no Blaine ¿qué pasa?"

Tal vez el "increíble y perfecto" novio Español lo había abandonado. Blaine lo miró con sus tristes ojos de cachorro "Marco no podrá venir, la escuela no aprobó su visita temporal a los Estados Unidos. Ahora, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?" ahora Blaine lloraba con más fuerza, Kurt se sentía mal por Blaine, y consigo mismo.

Kurt abrazó con fuerza a Blaine, sus lágrimas empaparon rápidamente la camisa favorita de Kurt, pero sorprendentemente no le importaba. Amaba más a Blaine de lo que podría amar a cualquier camisa.

Kurt se sentó, frotando círculos en la espalda de Blaine (quien aún lloraba en los brazos de Kurt) hasta que una brillante idea le vino a la cabeza.

"Hey ¿por qué no tenemos una fiesta aquí? y así puedes invitar a quien desees, y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Voy a planear todo, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es verte sexy, y claro divertirte."

"¿Es-estás seguro?" Blaine balbuceó.

Kurt suavemente acarició los firmes bíceps de Blaine "Por supuesto que estoy seguro, en estos momentos necesitas distraerte, y no te vendría mal una buena fiesta". Blaine se rió entre dientes, Kurt amaba ese sonido tanto.

El sábado por la mañana Kurt se levantó temprano para ir de compras, compraría todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Iba a demostrarle a Blaine que podía sobrevivir a la ausencia de su novio, y tal vez con un poco de suerte… No. Volvió al apartamento a las cinco y de inmediato comenzó a preparar todo. Justo cuando estaba colgado un cartel sobre la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y lo tiró a la derecha de su taburete.

Sebastian se echó a reír al ver a Kurt en el suelo.

"De todas las personas insoportables del mundo, la peor abrió la puerta" Kurt gimió, poniéndose de pie en una rabieta.

"Bueno Lady Hummel eso te enseñará a no pararse delante de la puerta. Ahora vete a la sala porque tengo el alcohol y tienes que guardarlo."

"Espera… ¿por qué lo traes tan temprano?, la fiesta no es hasta dentro de cuatro horas."

"Lo sé niño bonito, pero tengo una cita."

"¿Cita? ¿Enserio?, pero Sebastian, Blaine es su mejor amigo. Tú tiene que estar aquí."

"Mira princesa, no estoy cancelando ¿Okey?, pero tengo una cita con un chico sexy, Además tu sólo hiciste esta mierda para llamar la atención de Blaine, estoy seguro que te la pasaras toda la fiesta viéndole el culo. No harías esto si el español le hubiera cancelado a Blaine ¿O me equivoco?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar eso? "Para tu jodida información, Smythe. Estoy haciendo esta fiesta porque Blaine es mi amigo, y porque se la merece."

"Sí, claro Hummel. ¿Crees que no veo la forma en que cae la baba por él?, todo el mundo puede verlo, excepto él. ¿Sabes?, eso solía ser divertido, pero ahora es un poco triste."

"Que mierda eres Sebastian, estás celoso de que soy un mejor amigo. Yo jamás remplazaría a Blaine por una cita que seguramente terminara en sexo".

"Púdrete Hummel, por mi piensa lo que quieras" Sebastian salió furioso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A Kurt no le importaba ni una palabra que había dicho Sebastian, esa fiesta era para hacer sentir mejor a Blaine y solo eso.

A las 8:45 Kurt estaba listo, se vistió con su mejor traje de fiesta, y podría jurar que vio a la mandíbula de Blaine caer un poco al verlo.

Blaine le sonrió "Te ves muy bien Kurt."

Kurt hizo todo lo posible para detener su sonrojo "Bueno, gracias cumpleañero, te ves muy bien, muy sexy."

La gente empezó a llegar un poco después de las nueve, y las diez de la fiesta estaban en pleno apogeo. La mayoría se encontraba jugando a la botella, y una que otra puta jugaba a las "playeras mojadas", todos bebían alcohol, todos a excepción de un castaño de ojos azules: Kurt. Y no era su culpa, jamás había bebido mucho, y el alcohol lo embriagaba con el puro olor. Logro ver a Blaine, el moreno estaba bailando, era el centro de atención, él y la botella a la que no podía dejar de darle respiración boca a boca.

Cuando una canción rápida sonó Blaine saltó hacia donde estaba Kurt, sentado en el sofá. "Hey Kurt baila conmigo, por favor" Blaine se lo preguntó con una linda voz de bebé, Kurt no podía decir que no aunque quisiera.

Ellos bailaron, y bailaron. Blaine, que ya estaba borracho, solo se dedicaba a chocar y a tropezarse con los demás, y Kurt, solo podía inhalar el dulce aroma a sudor de Blaine. (A él le gustaba ese olor) Cuando la canción termino Blaine tomo la cara de Kurt entre sus manos y deposito un dulce beso en ellos. Fue corto, pero Kurt sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Fue increíble.

Kurt se dirigió a la cocina para traer el pastel, presionando sus labios con sus dedos durante todo el camino.

Salió con el pastel, y todos los presentes le cantaron a Blaine muy fuerte la canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños"

Justo después de Blaine apagó las velas y se fue a cortar el primer trozo alguien llamó a la puerta. Como Blaine estaba ocupado, Kurt fue a abrir. Al otro lado había un hombre alto, moreno, y ridículamente atractivo. Cuando vio a Kurt le lanzo una mirada desconcertada "Hola estoy buscando a Blaine Anderson", dijo en un acento claramente extranjero.

Detrás de él Kurt escuchó un sonoro grito, y unos segundos después sintió como el guapo chico lo hacía a un lado y corría directo a Blaine. Se besaron apasionadamente durante varios minutos, que a Kurt se le hicieron más que horas, después de otros segundos de besos apasionados, Blaine finalmente se retiró "Oh Dios mío, cariño ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

El hombre guapo le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa increíble, un blanco perfecto, la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás había visto Kurt "Bueno, yo quería darte una sorpresa de cumpleaños mi amor."

Blaine lo besó de nuevo, incluso más profunda que la primera vez. Kurt los miró, se quedó en shock y no podía creerlo, podía oír a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Lo había hecho una vez más, enamorarse de un amor no correspondido. Sentía que merecía este dolor ahora más que nunca, era como un recordatorio de su estupidez. ¿Cuándo un chico tan guapo como Blaine podría elegir a Kurt?

Blaine finalmente se despegó de su novio "¡Oh dios! Marco este es mi compañero Kurt, Kurt él es mi Marco" Blaine suspiró al decir "Marco". El chico estrechó la mano de Kurt con firmeza y sin dejar de mirar a Blaine.

Marco volvió a sonreír "Bueno bebé, no sabía que tenías una fiesta, te iba sorprender llevándote a una cena romántica y a pasar la noche en un fino hotel."

Blaine miró a Kurt, sabía que él hizo la fiesta para que se sintiera mejor, y Kurt no podía reclamarle por irse "Vayan a divertirse. Puedo ocuparme de todo esto."

Blaine le dio un fuerte abrazo "Oh, Dios mío Kurt muchas gracias. Te prometo estar de vuelta en la mañana para ayudar a limpiar."

Blaine corrió directamente hacia su dormitorio jalando a Marco detrás de él. Unos minutos más tarde ambos salieron con una mochila.

Después de Blaine se despidió de la mayoría de sus amigos, se acercó a Kurt y lo volvió a abrazar. No paso mucho tiempo y todos los invitados también se estaban retirando. Ahora Kurt estaba solo. Solo él y sus pensamientos. Comenzó a observar el desastre, vio a la mitad del mostrador una botella de tequila. Kurt la tomó y se dirigió hacia el sofá, pensó que si iba a estar a solas con sus pensamientos, puede ser que también se ahogaron todos ellos con alcohol. Dio un pequeño sorbo y casi escupió. Eso sabio horrible.

Sintió como el alcohol le quemó hasta la garganta y en el estómago, pero sorprendentemente Kurt encontró que la quemadura parecía ayudar a olvidar el dolor de su corazón. Tomó otro largo trago, y luego otro.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta comenzaba a ser abierta poco a poco. Por una milésima de segundo Kurt tuvo la esperanza de que Blaine entrara y se disculpara con Kurt por abandonarlo. Y botar a su novio a la mierda, pero las esperanzas de Kurt se fueron a la mierda cuando Sebastian irrumpió en el apartamento.

"Hola a todos estoy aquí por lo la grandiosa fie…" Sebastian hizo una pausa mirando por toda la habitación en silencio.

Vio a Kurt en el sofá y se dirigió hacia él "Hummel qué diablos, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?"

Kurt bajó la cabeza "Todos se han ido, la fiesta no resulto muy divertida después de que Blaine se fue."

"Espera Blaine se fue. ¿Por qué?"

"Su amante español apareció" Kurt se burló antes de tomar otro largo trago de la botella.

La cara de Sebastian por un momento parecía triste "Oh mierda, realmente esta mierda apesta" hizo una pausa, dando Kurt una mirada curiosa "¿estas bebiendo tequila de la botella?"

Kurt tomo de la botella "Sí ¿y qué si lo hago?", espetó.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco "Lo estás haciendo mal. Ahora vuelvo", se quitó a la cocina, regresando rápidamente con dos copas, un plato de limones partidos y un salero. Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Kurt, le arrebató la botella de su mano, y sirvió dos tragos en las copas.

"Esta es una ocasión verdaderamente memorable, y debe ser celebrada. Kurt Hummel bebiendo alcohol." Sebastian le pasó a Kurt su copa

, y luego explicó: "Primero lame un poco de sal, luego toma un trago y chupa el limón."

Ambos hicieron eso y Kurt tuvo que admitir que era mucho mejor así.

"Espera… ¿y tú por qué estás bebiendo?" le preguntó a Sebastian mientras este le servía otro trago.

"Bueno, si tanto te interesa, mi cita fue todo un desastre Ojalá me hubiera quedado a la fiesta."

"Oh" Kurt frunció el ceño. Se estaba empezando a sentir un ambiente cálido, Kurt tenía la sensación de un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Lo que fue bueno, ya que desde que Blaine se marchó se sentía miserable.

Ahora fue él el que sirvió los tragos "Bueno, yo le hice una fiesta al hombre del que estoy enamorado, de él y me mando a la mierda. Todo por culpa de su ridículamente sexy novio" chocaron sus copas y bebieron de nuevo.

"Y vaya que es muy sexy" Sebastian se rió de la cara de disgusto de Kurt.

"Hey ca-cállate" Kurt hipo luego se rió antes de tragar la bebida.

El cuarto comenzó a girar un poco, Kurt vio Sebastian mientras tomaba su copa de tequila, vaya que era un chico sexy.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Kurt sintió la mano de Sebastian en su rodilla. El toque se sentía como fuego en la piel, calentándolo rápidamente.

"Hey psst Ku-Kurt" Sebastian susurró, y luego se rió.

"Hay un poco de sal aquí" Cogió el brazo de Kurt y se lo llevó a los labios, lamiendo la pequeña cantidad de sal de esa fina piel, después comenzó a chupar con los dientes.

Kurt sintió excitación cuando los labios de Sebastian comenzaban a morderlo, sentía que no transitaba sangre por sus venas, parecía que corría fuego líquido. Sebastián dejó caer el brazo de Kurt y le dirigió una mirada seductora, ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro… y eso era lo último que Kurt recordó.

* * *

**Y bien?**

**el próximo cap sera intenso! :3**

**Aquí**** pueden dejarme un review con su voto para el siguiente fic que publique!  
los summary están en mi perfil (son los que dicen 'próximamente')**

**-El beso del vampiro  
-Un infierno excitante (obsesión)  
-Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

**psdt 1: no sabia que ya había un fic que se llamaba 'obsesión' asi que lo cambie a 'un infierno excitante'**  
**psdt 2: mi fic 'Red' fue cambiado de nombre a 'Red: Loving Him Was Red'. el titulo era muy corto, y decidí cambiarlo, en unos capítulos mas se llamara 'Loving Him Was Red' en lo que se acostumbran. Tal vez actualice mañana! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo!**

**jejeje me alegra haber podido actualizar!**

**el momento Kurtbastian (Fuck) sera en el proximo cap! :D**

**tratare de actualizar lo antes posible!**

* * *

El dolor invadió a Kurt en el momento en el que abrió los ojos. Le dolía hasta algo tan simple como parpadear, y había un zumbido tan fuerte que se parecía a un megáfono sonando en sus oídos. Se quedó ahí por varios minutos, dejándose descansar de la resaca que tenía. Se sentía horrible, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que el más mínimo movimiento hacia que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Cada músculo se sentía rígido y adolorido, cuando tragó saliva su boca estaba completamente seca. Justo cuando Kurt pensó que no podría sentirse peor, sintió un movimiento desde el otro lado de la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, y comenzaron a orar a dios, (en el que ni siquiera cree realmente) que el cuerpo al lado de él no era quien pensaba que era. Pero, por supuesto, el universo lo odiaba. Cuando se volvió lentamente vio a Sebastian Smythe junto a él, acostado sobre su estómago. Tenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada y estaba completamente desnudo, con sólo una sábana delgada que cubría el trasero.

Kurt sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al verlo y él se levantó de la cama, sin importarle que él también estuviera desnudo o que sus piernas y culo le dolieran tanto que sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado con un bate de béisbol.

Corrió al baño, atravesó con velocidad el pasillo y una vez que vio en inodoro vomito tanto que creía haber visto a su estómago salir también. Vomitó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que no pudo más. Una vez que hubo terminado se acurrucó en posición fetal y se acostó en el frío suelo de baldosas.

Kurt sintió como si estuviera en estado de shock, había tenido relaciones sexuales con la persona que más odiaba en toda la extensión de palabra. El hombre más engreído arrogante, grosero, idiota, imbécil, que por cierto era el mejor amigo del hombre que estaba enamorado. Esta pendejada sin duda había tocado fondo.

Después de cinco minutos, finalmente se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie para mirarse al espejo. Se veía un millón de veces peor que la que sentía. Giró la llave del grifo, y con un poco de agua fría mojo alrededor de la boca para ayudar a conseguir que el sabor rancio se fuera, y como eso no funcionó se cepilló los dientes dos veces. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer. Gracias al cielo vio su toalla en la percha, daba gracias al cielo por ese pequeño milagro, porque no había manera de que volviera a su cuarto ahora. Desde luego, no iba a ir a enfrentar a Sebastian mientras ambos estaban desnudos.

Decidió que sería mejor tomar una ducha. Dejó que el agua hirviente quemara su cuerpo durante un minuto, esperando que lave algo de su vergüenza. Comenzó enjabonándose sus caderas, cuando toco esa parte, sintió como el dolor se hacía presente. Miro lo que alcanzo a ver de sus glúteos, y no pudo ignorar las marcas de dedos que tenía. Eso, y el ardor en el culo solo podía significar una cosa: sexo salvaje toda la noche.

El estómago de Kurt revoloteó y si no hubiera ya vomitado hasta los sesos probablemente habría arrojado de nuevo una gran cantidad de porquería.

Cerró el agua y por desgracia la ducha no había hecho nada para que se sienta mejor, todavía se sentía como una mierda, una completa mierda.

Envolvió la toalla firmemente alrededor de su cintura y se acercó muy despacio a la cocina, pasando por el sofá y mirando hacia abajo, a la botella de tequila vacía que se quedó allí.

La causante de todo ese desastre.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Esta era la razón por la que no bebía nunca. Beber hace que hagas cosas estúpidas.

Kurt sacó un vaso de la plataforma, lo puso bajo el grifo, lo llenó hasta el borde y bebió el agua en un solo trago. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llenar otro vaso oyó una puerta abrirse. Normalmente Kurt estaría emocionado de ver a Blaine en la mañana, pero ese día no quería ni verle la cara, lamentablemente no tenía la fuerza para correr a su habitación, todo porque Sebastian le había quitado las fuerzas para correr con su dura sesión de sexo.

Kurt escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y se congeló, hasta que finalmente vio a Blaine aparecer con su gran sonrisa.

"Oh, hola, Kurt" El tono de Blaine era alegre hasta que este se dio cuenta de lo terrible que se veía Kurt.

"Kurt ¿Te sientes bien? No te ves muy bien que digamos."

Kurt le sonrió lo mejor que pudo "¡Oh, estoy bien, de verdad! Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme, porque uhm la fiesta fue una locura cuando te fuiste." No era completamente mentira, había hecho algo realmente loco.

Blaine alzó una ceja "Tú… ¿bebiste? Pero nunca bebes"

"Sí, lo sé, pero todo el mundo parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho y ya sabes lo que dicen, Mejor no des combinar" Kurt se rió nerviosamente.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí para ayudarle a limpiar. Marco tuvo que ir a la escuela para hablar con alguien acerca de su visa, pero él debería estar aquí pronto para ayudar."

Kurt se estremeció, la idea de ver a Blaine con su Don juan, conminado con su dolor en el culo sería un completo infierno.

"Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, es decir, el desorden no esta tan mal, y solo estarás con Marco por tres semanas. Cada segundo cuanta"

"¿Estás seguro de eso Kurt?, porque sabes que puedo quedar…-" Las palabras de Blaine fueron cortadas por un fuerte gruñido.

El corazón de Kurt quería explotar. Sabía que ese sonido era provocado por Sebastian, y no era la persona que más quería ver en ese momento.

Estaba vestido, gracias a Dios, y parecía aún peor que Kurt.

"¿Qué diablos hicieron ustedes anoche?" Blaine se echó a reír.

"Shhhht no hables tan fuerte" Sebastián murmuró, empujando a Blaine y Kurt, para obtener la aspirina del gabinete.

El corazón de Kurt empezó a correr, en cualquier momento Blaine se daría cuenta de que los dos tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

Pero entonces, como un regalo del cielo. El celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar. Kurt y Sebastian se molestaron al oír aquel sonido fuerte. Blaine habló durante un minuto, con una sonrisa todo el tiempo "Marcos está en camino."

"Sí, apuesto a que ya quiere darte contra la pared, eh. Ya me entere de que vino por ti y te follo en un hotel. Dime, ¿Qué tan salvaje estuvo su sesión de sexo?" Sebastian sonrió mientras tomaba sus aspirinas, y luego tomó la caja de cartón de jugo de la nevera y bebió directamente de ella. A Kurt se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír a Sebastian mencionar la palabra 'sexo'.

Blaine se sonrojó "Sebastian eso es asunto tuyo."

"Eso significa que estuvo bien" Sebastian le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la cocina.

"Bueno, yo debo irme, pero gracias de nuevo Kurt, por mi gran fiesta" Blaine tomo a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo, por lo que el dolor muscular que tenía volvía a acecharlo, pero esta vez no le importaba, porque Blaine olía muy bien.

Justo antes de que Blaine saliera por la puerta, Sebastian le dijo "Hey Anderson dormí en tu cama anoche. Espero que no te importe."

"Por supuesto que no Seb, simplemente lava las sábanas cuando puedas."

Sebastian le dio una palmada en el hombro "Gracias amigo, dile a Marco que digo hola."

Blaine salió por la puerta dejando a Kurt y Sebastian solos en el comedor. Cuando Sebastian lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona Kurt recordó de pronto que estaba sin camisa, con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Él levantó las manos por encima de su pecho en un débil intento de cubrirse.

"Cálmate princesa. Yo no estaba observando tu pálida piel, creo que de repente me gustas por la manera en la que fo-"

Kurt golpeó con su mano la boca de Sebastián "Cállate bien, no digas una palabra más sobre esto, nunca. Hemos cometido un error, un gran error, pero no volverá a suceder, así que nunca volveremos a hablar de esto, ¿entendiste?"

Sebastian asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco "Caray Hummel, no puedo creer que te pongas así por algo tan insignificante como el sexo. No es como si asesinara a alguien, además estoy seguro de que eres una piedra en la cama. Tienes razón, esto jamás volverá a suceder. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi apartamento, y lavarme el pene con alcohol para eliminar cualquier rastro de ti en él. "

Sebastian salió furioso y Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Muahahah se pelearon!

Mika.097: Ya viste lo que paso con kurt y Sebastian! follaron duro xD gracias por comentar, un saludo

Isse DeLuna: Gracias por la idea! la verdad por un momento pensaba hacerlo Kurtbastian, pero mi Klaine interior me dijo 'Que sea de Klaine'... y bueno, ya esta hecho. Aunque ya tengo planeados otros tres nuevos fics, cuando publique el tercer fic del que hice las votaciones, hare otra, jeje y no es un fic KurtBastian... ¡Es un GrantColfer! jeje ya tengo unos spoliers, asi que la escribi en mi perfil! un saludo y gracias por comentar. XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy bien!  
primero que nada...**

**a los que les gusta Kurtbastian...**

**Lean el fic: _I Don't Have A Choice (But I Still You_) de _vulcansalute_**

**siento tardar tanto!**  
**jejeje**  
**espero actualizar el martes!**  
**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Kurt se puso unos calzoncillos y empezó a limpiar. Decidió dejar su habitación para el final. No sentía ganas de entrar ahí por ahora.

Después de recoger todos los vaso y botellas de cerveza, Kurt aspiro y fregó el suelo, y luego… su habitación. Imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse al tiempo. No fue tan malo como esperaba que fuera. Lo peor de todo eran esos dos condones secos utilizados envueltos en las sábanas ahora sucias. Y como si un autobús lo hubiera atropellado; Kurt recordó el vivo momento del sexo entre él y Sebastian.

Sebastian lanzándolo sobre la cama, despojándolo de su ropa rápidamente. Recordó que lo embistió hasta adentre sin siquiera prepararlo primero.

Kurt recordó cuán grande era Sebastian, lo completamente bueno que era para llenarlo, para hacerlo sentir bien, para hacerlo sentir amado. Se recordó a si mismo gimiendo, llorando y suplicando a Sebastian nunca parar, recordó arañazos, su manos arañando la piel suave y desnuda de Sebastian para ser penetrado aún más profundo.

Kurt se sacó a sí mismo de su pornográfico recuerdo y se sorprendió al descubrir que no fue totalmente malo, pero si algo… caliente y excitante. Mierda, el sexo con Sebastian había sido bueno, muy bueno, muy rudo y rico, incluso, pero no importaba, ya que no iba a suceder de nuevo. Kurt tiró algo de ropa y agarró las sábanas para llevarlas a la lavandería. Decidió tomar las de Blaine también, para ayudar a mantenerse al día con la farsa.

Arrojó su ropa limpia a su cama y regreso a la sala. Se sentó y sacó su celular para jugar Angry Birds. Estaba a punto de superar el nivel cuando vio Sebastian enfrente de él y casi dejó caer su teléfono. Kurt se negó a mirarlo mientras pensaba en cruzar la sala hacia su habitación y poner su ropa que había dejado en su cama, al closet.

Pero sintió el su sudor de la palma de Sebastian que se sentó a su lado.

Sebastian suspiró "¿Has venido hasta aquí para lavar las sábanas de Anderson porque yo dije que iba a hacer eso?"

"Es un gran problema. Tuve que lavar la mía también" Kurt murmuró sin apartar la vista del suelo.

Después de unos minutos Sebastian hablo de nuevo "Así que supongo que ya recordaste la noche que pasamos. Eso explica porque estas así."

Kurt se puso a la defensiva "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando de dientes de caballo."

"Sí la tienes, Ladyface. Recordaste lo caliente que era el sexo, y yo también"

Kurt se levantó furioso "Bueno, no importa, porque no volverá a pasar", salió de la habitación y pasó el resto del día encerrado en el apartamento, dejando sólo para recoger las sábanas.

Al día siguiente, Blaine llegó a casa alrededor de las seis, con Marco pisándole los pies. Se sentaron junto a Kurt en el sofá "Hey Kurt trajimos películas, ¿quieres ver una con nosotros?"

Kurt quería decir que no, pero no tenía una buena excusa para dejar el apartamento, así que simplemente se deslizó hasta el borde del sillón para hacer espacio para la feliz pareja.

Llevaban viendo la película sólo diez minutos y Kurt ya estaba teniendo un dejá vu. Era como Blaine y Jeremiah de nuevo. Kurt se sienta al lado, mientras que el hombre que amaba se besaba apasionadamente con otra persona.

Cada 2 minutos Kurt oyó susurrar a Blaine "¡Basta bebé! Vamos a ver la película."

Pero Marco se limitó a seguir besando el perfecto cuello de Blaine, haciéndole reír cada vez que lo hacia, ese era un sonido ensordecedor para los oídos de Kurt.

Una vez que la película terminó pedimos comida china y, por supuesto, Blaine y Marco se alimentaban mutuamente los fideos al estilo la dama y el vagabundo. Cuando la cena había acabado Kurt sintió como si quisiera saltar por la ventana, pero… se puso aun peor. Marco arrastró a Blaine a su habitación y se podía oír muy claramente a través de las paredes. Comenzaron con risas, pero rápidamente se convirtieron en gemidos, que fueron sin duda provenientes de Blaine.

Kurt no podía soportarlo más. Se sentía como si su cerebro se hubiera roto, y que se iba a volver loco si no abandonaba el apartamento de inmediato.

De alguna manera Kurt terminó en la puerta de Sebastian, golpeando tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la mano, pero no le importaba. Sebastian finalmente le abrió la puerta y al ver a Kurt empezó a gritar.

"Jesús, Hummel ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Fuera de aquí! tengo una cita que tengo que estar listo."

Todo el cerebro de Kurt estaba nublado, así que no estaba pensando con claridad lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Empujó Sebastian tan fuerte como pudo, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y rápidamente comenzó a quitarse su ropa.

"Hummel, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?"

Kurt se detuvo cuando solo quedo en ropa interior "Tú y yo vamos a..." tartamudeó.

"¡A follar, ahora mismo!"

Ojos Sebastián abrieron como platos "¿Qué?"

"Ya me has oído. Tú mismo lo dijiste incluso, nuestro sexo era caliente por lo que ahora vamos a hacerlo de nuevo" la adrenalina llevo a Kurt al limite. No perdió más tiempo, deslizo lentamente sus calzoncillos y quedo completamente desnudo.

Sebastian tragó saliva ruidosamente, observó el cuerpo de Kurt de arriba abajo antes de encogerse los hombros "¡Oh, qué demonios!"

Empezó a quitarse su ropa y aunque Kurt lo odiaba no lo podía negar. Sebastian tenía un gran cuerpo, y al igual que la noche anterior, Kurt se acordó que estaba muy bien dotado.

Una vez que Sebastian estaba desnudo tomo a Kurt y lo dejó caer en el sofá.

"Esto tiene que ser rápido Hummel. Tengo una cita en una hora."

"Bueno, entonces dejar de hablar y hazlo ya."

Sebastian se acercó a la mesa junto a su sofá y sacó un condón y un poco de lubricante.

"Dios debería haberlo sabido, una puta como tú debe tener condones por doquier."

"Sí, lo dice el tipo que se acaba de desvestir y exigió que me lo follara" Sebastian vertió un poco de lubricante en su mano, frotó su miembro hasta que estaba duro, y se puso el condón rápidamente. Kurt se posiciono en cuatro, y Sebastian se coloco detrás de él. Entró adentro de Kurt de un solo golpe. Perdió el aliento ante la repentina plenitud y se quedaron quietos por un momento. Kurt cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras Sebastian empezó a embestirlo.

"Oh dios, estas tan apretado, Hummel, realmente necesitas tener sexo más a menudo."

"De-dejar de hablar. Oh-oh mierda" Kurt gimió, apretando los lados del sofá con fuerza mientras Sebastian empujó con fuerza, golpeando la próstata de Kurt. Comenzó a penetrar con fuerza ese punto, entrando y saliendo de él una y otra vez. Se sentía tan bien. Kurt empezó a jadear más y más con cada embestida que Sebastián le daba.

Sebastian agarró la botella de lubricante a su lado y se lo pasó a Kurt.

"Aquí, Hummel, mastúrbate, para que podamos terminar los dos."

Kurt vertió el lubricante en su mano y se agarró a sí mismo, más o menos. Dejó que su mente imaginara a Blaine encima de él, dentro de él, con sus manos frotando todo su cuerpo. Todo esto combinado hizo que viniera con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba mientras disparaba su carga sobre sus nudillos.

Sebastian se vino unos minutos después, todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido mientras llenaba el condón, y luego salió de él rápidamente.

Kurt simplemente se quedó allí respirando pesadamente, su mano estaba llena de su semilla, y su respiración bastante pesada.

Sebastian se levantó despacio, con su respiración también pesada.

"Está bien Tinkerbell sal de aquí o voy a llegar tarde a mi cita."

"Dios, eres un idiota. ¿Puedes por lo menos conseguirme una toalla para limpiarme?"

"Bien" Sebastian espetó mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Kurt tomó un breve vistazo a su culo perfectamente redondo antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

Sebastian volvió en un instante y le lanzó una toalla mojada "Aquí esta, ahora date prisa."

Kurt se limpió "Eres un idiota. No puedo creer que haya tenido relaciones sexuales contigo" se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

"Yo sí, soy probablemente el tipo más bueno que te ha follado, y además no es gran cosa, es sólo sexo."

"Bueno, nunca lo haremos otra vez."

"¿No es eso lo que dijiste después de la última vez?"

"Estaba bebido la última vez."

"Bueno, no estás borracho. Dios, deja de ser un mojigato, nuca he tenido un amigo con derechos como tú."

Kurt se puso sus zapatos "No, por supuesto que no."

"Bueno, yo tengo ya he tenido varios, es divertido. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez."

"¿Qué te pasa?" Kurt se burlaba.

"Hey mira puedo odiar tu voz femenina y tu ridícula actitud de diva, pero he tenido un montón de sexo y no puedo negar que el sexo contigo es de lo mas caliente."

Kurt se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Sebastian por un minuto antes de abrir la puerta para salir "Esto es una locura me voy."

Sebastian lo detuvo en la puerta antes de que la cerrara "Oh, vamos, somos jóvenes deberíamos vivir un poco."

Kurt se quedó inmóvil en la puerta "Y ¿qué implica 'vivir un poco'?"

"Estás jodiendome." Susurro "No besarnos ni tener citas. Nos reunimos a follar y eso es todo. Es perfecto, si uno de nosotros esta triste o hambriento de sexo, nos llamamos el uno al otro, sin dar explicaciones ni nada. Es una gran forma de vivir la vida".

Kurt se encogió los hombros, porque todo eso parecía ser estúpido, pero había una pequeña parte en su cerebro que estaba gritando sí, sí, sí y para colmo no podía ignorar eso. "Y nunca le dirás a nadie ¿verdad?"

"Por favor, señorita Hummel, crees que voy a ir por ahí presumiendo a la gente que estoy follando un cuerpo huesudo." Kurt hizo una pausa durante un minuto antes de asentir finalmente.

"Bien, supongo que lo intentaremos. Puedo llamar a tu número y tu llamar al mío."

"Bueno hasta luego Bambi" Sebastian hizo un gesto antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Kurt.

Kurt estaba mortificado consigo mismo mientras caminaba de regreso al apartamento. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No necesitaba un amigo con derechos, ¡necesitaba un psiquiatra!

Cuando Kurt entró al apartamento, Blaine era la cocina vestido sólo con la camiseta que Marco llevaba antes, se veía tan adorable.

"Oh hey Kurt. ¿Adonde habías salido?"

Kurt hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse ante irónica elección de las palabras de Blaine.

"Acabo de ir a dar un paseo."

"Bueno, eso está bien, Marco se quedó dormido, así que sólo me estaba haciendo un bocadillo. ¿Quieres un poco?" Blaine tenía el plato de galletas con mantequilla de maní a él.

Kurt sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza "No, gracias, creo que me voy a ir a la cama. Buenas noches."

La mente de Kurt dio vueltas toda la noche, imágenes de Sebastian sobre él invadieron su sueño.

* * *

**Antes que nada!**  
**gracias por sus reviews!**  
**me hicieron muy feliz! :3**

**espero les haya gustado el sex!**  
**yo hubiera querido mas! :(**  
**jejej ok**

**espero sus Reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada!**  
**Lo siento por demorar tanto Dx**  
**SmillerColfer**

* * *

Los siguientes tres días pasaron volando, Kurt se la paso comprando las cosas para Navidad y reorganizó los muebles del dormitorio. Él hizo todo lo posible para evitar salir con Blaine y Marco, pero él no tenía muchos amigos así que no tenía ninguna otra opción.

El viernes por la noche su padre llamó y dijo que estaba triste de que Kurt no iba a estar en casa para Navidad. Lamentablemente todavía no podía permitirse comprar un boleto de avión con destino a Ohio, y él no tenía la edad suficiente para alquilar un coche. Sin embargo, se comprometieron a enviarse regalos unos a otros y hablar por Skype toda la mañana. Justo después de que colgó con su padre, su teléfono sonó, era un texto de Sebastián que en realidad sólo eran dos palabras.

**Follar. Ahora.**

A Kurt se le hizo nudo en el estómago, pero se levantó de todos modos. Corrió al baño para lavarse los dientes y se miro a si mismo en el espejo. Se veía bien, estaba listo, y salió del apartamento y sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando hablo a la puerta Sebastián respondió de inmediato y le trato de tirar la camisa.

Kurt golpeó su mano "Hey no maltrates esta camisa, Smythe, es uno de mis favoritas."

Sebastian sonrió "Para mi parece una camisa de mujer, quítatela."

"¿Sabes? Eres muy crítico para un hombre que lleva puesto un par de cuernos de reno."

Sebastian alzó la mano para tocar la parte superior de su cabeza "Oh mierda, olvide que los llevaba puestos. Eran por alguna estúpida fiesta de estudiantes con alcohol barato y chicos feos. Ahora… ¿podemos dejar de hablar y follar ya?."

Sebastian tomó los cuernos y los arrojó fuera de la habitación antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa. Kurt le siguió y una vez que estaba desnudo se dio cuenta de que los condones y el lubricante ya estaban sobre la mesa de centro.

De repente, Sebastian le agarró bruscamente y lo maniobró al suelo sobre su estómago. Luego extendió la mano, tomó una de sus cojines del sofá y lo colocó bajo Kurt para que sus caderas se levantaran del suelo. Kurt se estremeció al sentir el lubricante frío verterse por encima de su culo. Oyó la mano hábil de Sebastian frotándose más antes de que finalmente se estrelló en, agarrando firmemente los hombros de Kurt para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Sebastian comenzó a gruñir en voz alta por encima de él y Kurt hizo todo lo posible bloquear el ruido primal. Eso fue hasta que Sebastian agarró por la espalda de Kurt, deteniéndose en sus nalgas para masajearlas unas cuantas veces antes de sujetarlo apretadamente y abrirlo aún más. La acción hizo a Kurt aullar mucho más fuerte de lo previsto y tuvo que enterrar la cabeza en una almohada para amortiguar el sonido. Sebastian aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que sus pieles estaba golpeándose juntas y ambos estaban gruñendo y gimiendo como dos animales salvajes. Se sentía muy bien, pero Kurt todavía necesita más, por lo que levantó sus caderas aún mas para sentir mas profunda la verga de Sebastian, perdiendo el aliento cada vez más con cada profunda embestida.

Dado que Kurt no podía ver el rostro de Sebastian era fácil imaginar que era otra persona y eso es exactamente lo que hizo Kurt. Estaba, gimiendo y llorando mientras se imaginaba a Blaine follando en lugar de Sebastian.

Esta vez fue Sebastian quien se vino primero. Una vez que Sebastián termino su orgasmo salió de Kurt y le ofreció el lubricante para que terminara de una vez. Pensó en que Blaine había sido el que se lo había follado, cosa que hizo que casi se viniera en la mano. Cuando Kurt por fin llego al orgasmo se sentía tan eufórico que casi se ofrecía a un segundo round.

Eso fue hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos, que no se había dado cuenta de que se los había cerrado, encontrar a Sebastian mirándolo le pareció un tanto tétrico.

"Aquí" Sebastian inesperadamente tiró una caja de pañuelos cerca él"

Kurt tomó algunos "Gracias." Y comenzó a limpiarse

Después de limpiarse a sí mismo Kurt comenzó a ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

Sebastian deslizó sus boxes de nuevo y se sentó en el sofá.

"¿Sabes? si tienes sed, podrías quedarte a tomar una copa. Me robe una botella de licor de menta de la fiesta."

"Yo no confío en beber a tu alrededor."

"¿En serio? Hummel follamos en el piso de mi sala de estar. Estoy bastante seguro de que no podíamos hacer nada peor de lo que si estábamos borrachos."

Sebastian tenía un punto válido, por lo que Kurt decidió sentarse a su lado. Sebastian tenía la botella de la nevera y tomó un largo trago antes de entregárselo.

Kurt tomó un sorbito para probarlo. Era bueno, mucho mejor que el tequila, por lo que tomó otro sorbo grande.

"El sabor es como un bastón de caramelo" río Kurt.

"Bueno… es azúcar menta y alcohol" Sebastian se inclinó y le dio un sorbo.

Pasaron junto a la botella de un lado a otro un par de veces más antes de que Kurt comenzara a conseguir esa sensación borrosa caliente en las venas.

"Realmente… creo que debería irme" Kurt hipo, tambaleándose un poco mientras se levantaba.

"Si, tanto alcohol hará que comiences a decir pendejadas de como Blaine y tú nunca estarán juntos y no tengo humor para eso ahora" Sebastian sonrió mientras se levantaba y agarró los hombros de Kurt para dirigirlo hacia la puerta.

Kurt por primera vez en la semana durmió tranquilo.

La mañana de Navidad comenzó bastante deprimente. Kurt extrañaba a su familia y amigos en Lima y Blaine realmente no era de ninguna ayuda en ese departamento. Él y Marco se quedaron unidos por la cadera las 24 horas del día. A las once, Kurt hablo con su padre, Carol, Finn y Rachel (que aparecía de vez en cuando) por Skype. Después de que Kurt abrió todas las cajas que habían enviado, se fue a la cocina e inicio a preparar la cena. Estaba haciendo jamón, patatas judías verdes y pastel de chocolate para el postre. Alrededor del mediodía Blaine finalmente salió de su habitación con Marco siguiéndole de cerca. Blaine se veía tan dulce en su pijama de franela y por supuesto su novio se las arregló para hacer que se vea sexy.

Blaine saltó sobre el mostrador "Hey Kurt Sólo vamos a tomar una ducha y te prometo que te ayudaremos. Sólo quería hacerte saber que Sebastian se unirá a nosotros para cenar."

A Kurt casi se le cayó la papa se estaba pelando "Pensé que dijo que se iba a casa para Navidad."

"Sí, pero creo que sus padres decidieron viajar a los Alpes e ir a Paris de última hora, se fueron ayer. Mira, yo sé que no te gusta, pero él no tiene otro lugar a donde ir."

Kurt no quería ver esa 'cara de suricato' hoy, ya estaba bastante deprimido, pero no quería ser un idiota. "Está bien si eso es lo que deseas, sólo tienen que ir a prepararse" Kurt saco a los dos fuera de la cocina.

Tres horas más tarde, Kurt todavía estaba en la cocina con Blaine y Marco junto a él, sin ser de ayuda en absoluto. Sólo riendo y lamiéndose glaseado de los dedos. Kurt seguía robando miradas a la boca de Blaine mientras se hundía hacia abajo alrededor de los dedos de Marco. No sabía el asco que sentía por ese sujeto hasta ahora.

Entonces, como si fuera una señal sonó el timbre. Kurt se limpió las manos en el delantal "Yo abro."

Kurt abrió la puerta y vio a Sebastian apoyándose contra el marco.

Cuando vio a Kurt sonrió "Bueno, mírate en ese delantal eres idéntica a una ama de casa." se abrió paso entre Kurt para entrar

"Feliz Navidad a ti también Sebastian".

"Traje la bebida" Sebastian sacudió la gran botella de vino que tenia en la mano.

"¿Y se puede saber cómo consigue todo este alcohol?"

"Con mi cara bonita, por supuesto" Sebastian sonrió "En realidad se trata de un regalo de disculpa por parte de mi padre."

"Sí mira Sebastian Estoy muy apena-"

Sebastian levantó la mano "Guárdelo, Hummel. No necesito tu lástima."

Volvieron a la cocina para encontrar Blaine y Marco besándose, ¿Era lo único que pensaban hacer? Pero por alguna razón a Kurt le molestaba mucho más con Sebastian aquí para verlo también y ahí es cuando le espetó.

"Bueno eso es todo, hay demasiada gente en esta pequeña cocina, todo el mundo; fuera" Kurt gritó y los dos se separaron. Kurt podía oír a Sebastian empezar a reír a su lado.

"Lo sentimos Kurt, no te estorbaremos " Blaine sacó Marco a la sala de estar.

Kurt fue a ver el horno cuando Sebastian se inclinó sobre él para conseguir el sacacorchos del cajón.

Cuando pasó detrás de Kurt, Sebastian hizo una pausa y Kurt podía sentir sus labios a la derecha en la oreja mientras le susurraba "Dios los dos son tan molesto y estresantes. Es una buena idea eso de follar, si yo fuera tú no podría tolerar a estos todo el día. Pasó sus dedos lentamente por el brazo de Kurt, haciéndolo golpear el tazón y que cayera al suelo.

"Maldita sea Sebastian, lárgate a la mierda antes de que arruines toda mi cena."

"Bien" Sebastian agarró la botella y se fue.

Kurt se frotó el brazo con el ceño fruncido y todavía podía sentir la piel de gallina que se había formado allí.

A las cinco de la comida estaba lista, y todo salió perfecto. Kurt se negó a sentarse junto a Sebastian, pero de alguna manera había logrado sentarse frente a él. Ahora el hijo de puta siguió corriendo el pie sobre la pierna de Kurt a cada 5 minutos, haciéndolo casi ahogarse con la comida cada vez.

Después de la cena todos lavaron sus trastos y luego se sentaron en el sofá a ver 'El diario de una pasión'. Blaine y Marco estaban abrazados en un extremo, Kurt estaba en el otro y Sebastian estaba en el suelo, terminando el último trago de su vino. Cuando Blaine y Marco comenzaron a besarse tan asquerosamente como siempre lo hacían, Kurt no podo soportarlo. Ese día había sido demasiado deprimente para acumular más depresión al ver a la feliz pareja.

"Bueno, si ustedes me disculpan creo que me voy a ir a la cama, buenas noches." Dijo Kurt.

Kurt se sentó en su cama y simplemente respiró durante un minuto antes de que empezar a sacarse la ropa.

Acababa de ponerse su pijama de franela, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pensó que probablemente era Blaine preguntando si podían comer otro pedazo de pastel. Cuando Kurt abrió él se sorprendió al ver a "Sebast-."

Sebastian lanzó su mano sobre la boca de Kurt "Shh cállate Lady Hummel, los tortolitos piensan que me fui. Todavía están succionándose el uno al otro en el sofá."

Sebastian cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él y luego miró hacia la entrepierna de Kurt, quien no tenía camisa en ese momento y le sonrió morbosamente. Sin vacilar, tomo a Kurt contra la puerta de su dormitorio y cayo de rodillas.

"Oh, Dios mío Sebastian ¿qué estás haciendo?" Kurt susurró.

"Oh dios mío, ¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo, horneando un pastel o que mierda? Ahora sólo disfruta y evita gemir como una puta."

Sebastian bajó los pantalones Kurt en un instante y le dio una lamida a la punta de su polla.

Kurt se estremeció, poniendo su mano sobre su boca para evitar los sonidos, que él sabía que habría un montón porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había hecho algo así.

Sebastian se arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y sobre la ranura, lamiendo y chupando como una actriz porno. Sebastian puso una mano sobre su estómago para mantenerlo en su lugar y la textura ligeramente callosa contra la suave piel de Kurt envió un escalofrío involuntario a su cerebro. Sebastian hundió su boca lo más que pudo y Kurt tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Por supuesto Sebastian era muy bueno para mamar también. Sebastian se quedó allí lamiendo y chupando hasta que la polla de Kurt era dolorosamente dura y ya estaba punto de derramarse.

De repente Sebastian se aparto y Kurt estaba a punto de rogarle que volviera, Wow, vaya que era nuevo, cuando le susurró "Hey Hummel, ¿Dónde están tus condones?"

Mierda no tenía ninguna, en realidad no había conseguido mucha acción ya que Sebastian era el único con el que había dormido y él era el de los condones.

"Yo no-" Kurt balbuceo, claro que no piensa bien porque estaba tan caliente en este momento y era culpa de Sebastian.

"Está bien, creo que tengo uno en mi cartera" Sebastian buscó en su bolsillo.

Kurt estaba a punto de dar un comentario rápido sobre putas y mantenimiento de condones en carteras, pero se mordió la lengua. En realidad no quería arriesgarse a arruinar este momento porque tenía que ser follado ahora o se va a volver loco. Sebastian tomo a Kurt alrededor de sus brazos y lo presionó contra la puerta. En el silencio de la habitación, el sonido de la cremallera de Sebastian bajando era tan excitante que hizo acelerar el pulso de Kurt.

Sebastian se acaricio a sí mismo un par de veces antes de que embestir lentamente, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Kurt. El sentimiento era tan bueno que Kurt tuvo que morderse los nudillos antes de volver a poner su cabeza y apretar su mejilla contra la madera.

Todavía podía oír el débil sonido de la TV y sabiendo Blaine estaba allí sólo unos metros de distancia estaba haciendo cosas extrañas para él. Kurt se agachó para acariciarse a sí mismo y por suerte todavía estaba un poco húmedo gracias a la boca de Sebastián. Fue entonces cuando Sebastian decidió dar una embestida particularmente profunda que golpeo la próstata de Kurt con fuerza.

Kurt gimió pero no era capaz de cubrir su boca al mismo tiempo porque tenía la mano en su pene. Sebastian rápidamente se llevó la mano para sujetar la boca de Kurt, y luego empujó más duro. El material de la camisa frotar sobre la piel de Kurt lo hacia excitarse aun mas. Kurt nunca estuvo más agradecido por una mano cubriendo su boca porque gritaba una y otra vez a cada que Sebastian lo penetraba más duro y más profundo.

Finalmente todo fue demasiado y Kurt llego al orgasmo, se vino disparando semen por toda la puerta, pero Sebastian era demasiado alto como para notar que ya había llegado a su orgasmo. Sebastian siguió empujando y Kurt podía sentir que estaba empezando a sudar.

"¿Quieres darse prisa y terminar ya?", espetó Kurt.

"Cállate Hummel. Yo tenía un montón de sed en la cena, bien sólo dame un minuto" acelero un poco y al ver que no funciono, se detuvo. "Mierda", susurró en voz baja.

Kurt avistado "Aquí" empujó Sebastian a la cama, le deslizó el condón fuera, tomó la verga de Sebastian en la mano y empezó a masturbarlo. Después de unos pocos trazos firmes Sebastian finalmente se vino en la mano de Kurt.

Sebastian tiró la toalla que estaba en la parte de atrás de la silla del escritorio de Kurt y se limpió el desastre.

Sebastian se arreglo y cerró la cremallera de sus pantalones "debería irme."

Kurt le tomo la mano para que no lo dejara aun "Espera" entreabrió la puerta para escuchar a la TV y al no oír nada empujó a Sebastian fuera de la habitación.

* * *

**No se si la autora estaba viendo porno cuando escribió esto o solo tiene una imaginación bastante sexy xD**

**Si me tardo en actualizar ya pueden agregarme en Facebook como: Jessica Colfer**

**Y para los que leen "Red" tratare de actualizar mañana, el capitulo sera especial y sera el unico que tendra nombre (hasta ahora) xD**


End file.
